The pulsating hydrotherapy system of the invention is of the same general type as described in Grossan U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,053, and it incorporates certain improvements over the system described in the patent. Like the system described in the patent, the system of the present invention makes use of heat and precisely placed peristaltic waves to promote local circulation and to induce muscle relaxation. The system is entirely closed, and water never touches the patient. Also, the coils in the cuff are covered by an appropriate fabric cover, so that they do not contact the skin of the patient, so that there is no danger of burning.
The pulsating hydrotherapy system of the invention utilizes and improves upon the body's own method for promoting circulation in the venous and lymphatic systems, this being achieved by a massaging action on the overlaying skeletal muscle. The massaging action on the skeletal muscle, produced by a warm, temperature regulated, peristaltic pulsating water wave, moves fluids along the venous and lymphatic channels, thereby promoting venous and lymphatic return in the same manner as realized by natural activities such as walking.
However, unlike walking or other forms of physical therapy, the peristaltic wave is designed to travel in the system of the invention in the same direction as normal venous lymphatic flow, namely, towards the heart. Normal muscle activity and such forms of physical therapy as whirlpool or electric stimulation result in the production of a nondirectional force which only incidentally promotes proper flow. Furthermore, the cuff of the system of the invention is capable of applying the pulsating water wave proximally to the site of the injury, so that fluids are drawn away from the injury instead of through the injured area. This minimizes the chance of re-damaging the local circulation.
In addition to the direct effect the system of the invention has on promoting local venous and lymphatic circulation, the system also has an indirect effect of promoting arterial circulation. By drawing fluid along in the venous system, a decrease in local venous pressure occurs, increasing the arterio-venous gradient and thus promoting arterial blood flow.
In those case where circulation is impeded by muscle spasm, the system of the invention is capable of improving circulation by relaxing the spasm and thereby reducing local resistance in the venous system.
By treating the injured area with the system of the invention, the operator can apply a wave of precise temperature, frequency and amplitude to the injured area, the application of which moves accumulated fluids out of an edematous area, promotes local circulation and reduces muscle spasm. Such actions aid in reducing the size of the edematous area, reducing pain due to tissue anoxia and promoting the healing of the musculo-skeletal injury.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide a pulsating hydrotherapy system which is safe and effective, which is comfortable for the patient, and which is easy to operate without the requirement for any specialized skills on the part of the operator.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved pulsating hydrotherapy system which produces a warm, gentle, pulsating wave designed to reduce edema, increase venous and lymphatic return, and relax muscle spasms.